WARM YOU
by Deerstories02
Summary: "You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you are mine and I am yours."- Unknown / "I would find you in any lifetime."-Kanye West / HUNHAN / EXO / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan,keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan :Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan dan teman-temannya**

 **Genre :Romance, Fluff (?)**

 **Mari Berteman ~ ^^**

 **Sebelum membaca, silahkan follow twitter author di Deerwillis_Oh atau invite BBM author D923E145 ^^**

* * *

" **You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you are mine and I am yours."- Unknown**

* * *

-Warm You-

"Aku pulang." Sehun melangkah masuk setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya. Alisnya tertekuk bingung ketika tidak mendapatkan balasan ataupun pelukan hangat yang biasa menyambutnya.

"Lu? Aku pulang." Lanjutnya lalu melangkah lagi dengan beberapa kantong kertas berisi makan malam mereka yang sedikit terlambat. Kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur dan meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja makan sebelum ia menoleh ke arah dapur dalam, menebak apakah seseorang yang ia cari berada disana, namun nihil.

Sehun membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan dahinya berkerut ketika melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang gelap sebelum waktunya, menyisakan sebuah _stand lamp_ yang menyala di ujung ruangan. Namun di detik berikutnya ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya setelah melihat gumpalan selimut di atas sofa yang membelakanginya. Sehun sedikit mengendap, mendekati sofa dan dengan segera menutup mulutnya yang nyaris tertawa ketika melihat isi dari gumpalan selimut itu dari samping kiri belakang. Manik matanya dapat melihat sosok yang ia cari dengan boneka rusa besar dalam pelukan dan selimut besar berwarna oranye yang Sehun yakini berasal dari kamar mereka, membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh pria manis yang sedang menatap kedepan dengan takut-takut. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan lagi, ia menahan senyumnya ketika melihat film horror yang sedang ditonton Luhan di tv mereka. Sehun tahu, Luhan adalah seorang penakut tapi entah mengapa pria manis penyuka rusa itu masih suka menonton film horror yang menurut Sehun sangat payah itu yang berakhir membuat Luhan akan terus bergerak secara gelisah di atas tempat tidur dan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun setiap lima menit sekali hanya untuk memastikan Sehun tidak terlelap dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak begitu menyukai kesukaan Luhan terhadap film horror lama yang hanya akan membuat pria manis susah tidur yang berdampak juga pada jam tidurnya karena akan terbangun setiap lima menit sekali akibat guncangan pada tubuhnya dan berakhir ia akan memeluk Luhan secara erat, membiarkan kepala Luhan tenggelam pada dadanya - _tapi Sehun menyukai bagian itu_ \- selebihnya tidak. Pria pucat itu bergeser dengan perlahan menuju bagian kanan Luhan lalu dengan pelan ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Luhan tanpa pria kecil itu sadari. Sehun mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu melirik Luhan di samping kirinya yang masih tidak bergerak dengan posisi ketakutannya dengan wajah tertutup boneka rusa dan menyisakan sebelah matanya. Sedangkan Luhan terlalu tegang sampai tidak menyadari sosok Sehun yang telah duduk disampingnya, selimut oranyenya menutup tubuhnya dengan sangat baik hingga membuat tubuhnya tenggelam secara penuh. Pria manis itu mulai sedikit pegal dengan posisi duduknya yang melipat kedua kakinya di atas sofa dari awal film dimulai namun enggan menurunkan kakinya lantaran terlalu banyak hal menakutkan yang ia bayangkan jika kakinya menyentuh karpet. Manik rusanya bergerak mencari remote untuk mengurangi suara dari tv, namun nihil. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak meraba bagian samping tubuhnya hingga keluar dari selimutnya. Sehun melirik tangan Luhan yang meraba sofa dengan pelan, dan ketika tangan itu mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, tangan kiri Sehun bergerak cepat menggengam tangan Luhan sebelum pria manis itu menarik tangannya kembali. Luhan membeku di detik berikutnya ketika merasakan tangan dingin mengenggam tangannya.

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

 _Empat.._

 _Lima.._

Dan tepat di detik kelima, pria manis itu sadar apa yang terjadi lalu menjerit dengan keras.

"AAAAAARRRRGHHHH. SETANNNNNNNN!" Pria kecil itu reflek bergerak cepat tanpa sadar kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai hingga nyaris membuatnya terjungkal dari sofa jika tangan Sehun tidak dengan sigap menarik lengan Luhan dan membuat posisi Luhan terjatuh diatas tubuh Sehun yang terdorong. Luhan terdiam di posisinya dengan kepala yang masih tertutup selimut oranye, matanya bergerak gelisah namun telapak tangannya dapat merasakan dada bidang yang menahan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut oranye dari atas kepalanya dan berharap tidak menemukan wajah menyeramkan dihadapannya,

"Sehunnnnnn." Luhan memekik senang ketika mendapatkan wajah Sehun beberapa centi diatasnya sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu ini Sehun sungguhan kan? bukan setan?" Jari telunjuk Luhan menekan pipi Sehun lalu bergerak ke arah bibir Sehun dan mendapatkan gigitan pada telunjuknya.

"Awww, jangan mengigitnyaaa."Luhan menarik telunjuknya.

"Tunggu Luhan, posisi ini membuat tubuhku sakit." Keluh Sehun. Posisi Luhan yang menimpa tubuhnya dengan kaki yang menempel di lantai membuat punggungnya sakit karena terlipat. Tangan Sehun memeluk Luhan agar tidak terjatuh ketika ia bergerak memperbaiki posisinya dan setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuknya dan Luhan. Posisi dimana Luhan telungkup diatas Sehun yang tangan kanannya sibuk menahan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh kesamping.

"Jadi kenapa kamu menakutiku? Kamu ingin aku cepat mati ya karena terkejut." Omel Luhan lalu mencubit lengan dalam Sehun. Pria pucat itu sedikit meringis sebelum menunduk, menatap Luhan.

"Jangan berlebihan Lu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kamu tidak menyambutku didepan dan lebih memilih film horror sialan itu?"Luhan memutar matanya ketika mendengar Sehun menjelek-jelekan film kesukaannya.

"Aku pikir kamu akan datang telat Sehunna, jadi aku menunggumu dengan menoton film." Balas Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika kamu marah. Lagipula ini baru sekali jad-"

"Tiga kali Lu, tiga kali bukan cuma sekali kamu seperti ini." Potong Sehun mengingatkan Luhan.

"Baiklah baiklah, tiga kali aku seperti ini jadi aku minta maaf karena tidak menyambutmu didepan."Balas Luhan

"Dan tidak memelukku?"

"Ya, dan tidak memelukmu." Lanjut Luhan lalu menekuk bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berubah menyesal, dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Luhan naik lalu mengecup bibir pria kecil itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Jangan menonton horror selama dua minggu, bagaimana?" Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Dua minggu? Aku tidak akan bisa Sehunna."Tolak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku belum memaafkanmu." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada tidur bersama selama dua minggu." Ucap Luhan lalu bergerak untuk beranjak dari posisinya namun tangan Sehun menahan pinggangnya, membuat wajah Luhan menempel kembali di dada Sehun.

"Eyy, mau kemana? Kenapa jadi ikut mengancam?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kamu itu menyebalkan Sehunna, aku kesal." Sehun terkekeh.

"Bagaimanapun kamu tetap mencintai pria menyebalkan ini." Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Jadi?" Luhan memasang wajah bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jadi apa?" Luhan bertanya balik.

"Jadi kamu akan tetap menonton film horror itu?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk ke arah tv.

"Tentu saja Sehunna, aku menyukainya." Balas Luhan lalu menatap tv yang masih memperlihatkan adegan-adegan menyeramkan menurut Luhan. Sehun terdiam memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang kembali menampilkan ekspresi takut-takutnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan menarik tangan kanan Sehun yang menahan tubuhnya lalu menggunakan telapak tangan pria pucat itu untuk menutupi wajahnya dan Sehun hanya menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Luhan lalu kembali menahan tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kamu sudah menonton itu berkali-kali Lu, bahkan aku mengingat setiap adegannya. Kenapa masih saja takut?"

"Karena aku tidak mengingat adegannya dengan baik." Balas Luhan masih dengan posisinya. Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu bergerak untuk bangun.

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut dengan pergerakan Sehun dan reflek melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Kita belum makan sayang, dan ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam makan malam. Jadi, berhenti menonton dan ayo makan." Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil remote yang terjatuh di lantai dan mematikan tv didepannya.

"Tapi itu belum selesai Sehunna." Luhan menatap pria yang memangkunya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, menontonnya dilanjutkan besok saja." Balas Sehun lalu berdiri dengan Luhan yang masih menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Jadi tidak ada pelarangan nonton film horror?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku akan benar-benar melarangnya jika kamu seperti tadi lagi." Dan dengan sekejap Luhan menekuk bibirnya. Sehun mengarahkan kaki Luhan agar melingkar pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Lu." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Luhan. Pria pucat itu melangkah menuju remote yang menempel di dinding, lalu menekan beberapa tombol yang membuat apartemennya kembali terang.

"Aku tidak melihat Vivi, kemana dia?" Tanya Sehun pada pria di gendongan depannya.

"Sudah tertidur setelah makan." Balas Luhan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Mengantuk?" Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan lalu melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Sedikit." Luhan berbisik.

"Baiklah, cepat makan dan segera tidur sayang." Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya dan mendudukan pria kecil itu lalu beralih pada bungkusan diatas meja.

"Sushi?" Tanya Luhan setelah membaca nama restaurant yang tercetak diluar kantong kertas dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Tadi siang, kamu mengirimkanku pesan untuk membelikan sushi-sushi ini Lu."

"Ahh yaaa, aku hampir melupakannya." Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Tapi besok kamu harus kembali memasak Lu, sudah lama aku tidak makan hasil masakanmu." Keluh Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan bungkusan sushi.

"Jangan berlebihan Hun-ah, ini bahkan belum ada seminggu." Sehun tersenyum lalu memberikan sumpit pada Luhan.

"Karena dari itu jangan membuatnya menjadi seminggu lebih." Pria pucat itu mengambil posisi duduk didepan Luhan.

"Akan aku usahakan." Sehun mengangguk. Keduanya terpejam dan menangkupkan tangan,

"jal meokgessseumnida,"

"jal meokgessseumnida,"

.

.

.

.

Mata Sehun terbuka dengan berat ketika merasa tidak ada orang disampingnya. Tangannya meraba sekali lagi dan tidak menemukan Luhan yang seharusnya tidur disana. Pria pucat itu mengangkat kepalannya dan melihat sekitar kamarnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menyalakan _sleep lamp_ di atas nakas. Mata setengah ngantuknya menangkap pintu balkon yang terbuka, Sehun melirik jam dindingnya yang masih menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

"Lebih baik ia membangunkanku setiap lima menit sekali daripada harus berdiri di balkon jam segini." Ucapnya pelan lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupinya. Ia bangun lalu memakai sandal kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon dengan wajah mengantuk.

Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar erat di perutnya dan kepala yang menyandar penuh di bahu kananya.

"Kau terbangun Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan pelan lalu mengusap sepasang tangan yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Aku terbangun karenamu." Balas Sehun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya menempel pada bahu Luhan.

"Ah, maaf karena membuatmu terbangun jam segini." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menopang dagunya pada bahu Luhan.

"Kamu tahu ini jam berapa Lu?" Luhan mengangguk dan dengan cepat Sehun merebut sebatang rokok yang menyala dari jari Luhan lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

"Yaa, ken-"

"Kamu berjanji untuk tidak merokok jam segini." Potong Sehun sebelum Luhan mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Tapi Hun-ah," Sehun menggeleng lalu memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Dan kamu berjanji akan mengurangi rokokmu Lu." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Aku sudah sangat mengurangi rokokku Hun-ah, aku menurutimu." Balas Luhan pelan.

"Kamu tahu kan, ini kebiasaanku yang tidak bisa dihilangkan." Lanjutnya lalu menatap mata Sehun dan pria pucat itu balik mendesah pelan, kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Hm." Luhan menatap lantai balkon lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Pria manis itu tahu jika Sehun sangat keberatan dengan kebiasaan merokoknya, namun ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang menurut pasangannya itu sangat buruk. Luhan memiliki kebiasaan merokok jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun lima tahun yang lalu, dan menurutnya kebiasaannya itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena Sehun. Alasan pria manis itu merokok adalah karena ia seorang penulis, ya Luhan adalah seorang penulis terkenal yang memiliki _pen name_ "Little Warm Deer". Mungkin terdengar terlalu kekanakan tapi Luhan menyukainya, karena Mamanya lah yang memberikan nama tersebut dan Luhan berharap siapapun yang membaca hasil tulisannya akan merasakan "kehangatan"nya masing-masing. Walaupun menulis adalah kesukannya, terkadang pria manis itu juga merasakan hal-hal seperti tidak mendapatkan ide menulis sama sekali, dan setelahnya ia akan berdiri diatas balkon dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibirnya. Kebiasaan merokok diatas balkon telah ia miliki ketika dirinya baru memulai karir menjadi penulis, karena itu ia selalu memiliki tempat tinggal dengan sebuah balkon. Menurutnya, berdiri diatas balkon dengan rokok yang menyala dan pemandangan malam atau bahkan pagi buta dapat memberikan banyak ide menulis untuknya. Selain itu, hal lain yang pria manis itu sukai adalah kopi, ya berbagai jenis kopi Luhan menyukainya, ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir kopi ketika sedang menulis. Bukan untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga, bukan, karena menurut Luhan kopi bukanlah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tetap terjaga tetapi membuatnya tetap semangat dalam menulis.

Dan hal-hal tersebut adalah hal-hal yang sangat tidak disukai Sehun, pasangannya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, menurut Sehun rokok ataupun kopi adalah hal-hal yang dapat merusak tubuh pria manis itu secara perlahan dan ia membencinya. Dan semenjak mengenal Sehun pula, frekuensi merokok dan minum kopi seorang Luhan mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan tidak pernah memprotes hal tersebut, karena secara sadar ia tahu Sehun melakukan itu demi kebaikannya, kebaikan mereka berdua. Jika sebelum bersama Sehun, pria manis itu bisa menghabiskan belasan batang rokok salam sehari untuk mencari ide maka sekarang ia hanya memiliki lima batang rokok dalam seminggu dan jika sebelum mengenal Sehun, Luhan bisa menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir kopi dalam sekali duduk untuk menulis maka sekarang ia hanya memiliki tiga cangkir kopi untuk menemaninya menulis, perubahan yang sangat besar bukan? Dan pria manis itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sejujurnya, ia cukup kesulitan ketika melakukan itu pertama kali namun Sehun memiliki berbagai macam cara yang membuat Luhan mau mengurangi kebiasaan yang menurut Sehun buruk itu dan secara perlahan ia mengurangi frekuensi dengan dibantu pasangannya.

Mulai dari lebih sering mengganti secangkir kopi dengan sebuah mug rusa berisi coklat panas atau susu pisang kesukaan Luhan untuk menemaninya menulis hingga mengurangi rokok dengan mengunyah permen karet dengan berbagai rasa buah-buahan diatas balkon dan tentunya semua itu dibantu Sehun. Pria pucat itu akan dengan senang hati membuatkan coklat panas atau susu pisang kesukaan Luhan berkali-kali selama Luhan menulis dan ia pula yang menyiapkan berpak-pak permen karet dengan berbagai rasa buah yang tentunya aman untuk gigi si rusa. Selain itu, Sehun juga menyiapkan berbagai rasa es krim untuk menemani Luhan mencari ide selain dengan permen karet dan dengan perlahan Luhan menyukai cara-cara pasangannya itu. Bahkan walaupun Sehun sedang tidak berada di apartemen mereka karena pergi bekerja, pria manis itu tetap melakukan cara-cara yang Sehun lakukan untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak bisa seratus persen meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya dan Sehun memakluminya, pria pucat itu masih mengijinkan Luhan untuk menikmati kopi kesukaannya dengan jumlah cangkir yang ditentukan dan juga ia masih mengijinkan Luhan merokok dengan jumlah tertentu pula karena pria pucat itu tidak ingin membuat Luhan tertekan. Jika boleh jujur, Luhan ingin sekali melepas kebiasaannya namun entah karena apa ia masih belum bisa berhenti total dari kebiasaan lamanya, sesekali ia tetap saja menyesap sebatang rokok diatas balkon atau menikmati secangkir caffeine yang melewati kerongkongannya dengan mulus.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga merokok sepertimu Lu?"Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Maksudnya?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aku juga akan merokok, sama sepertimu." Balas Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Luhan.

"Agar jumlah usia kita sama." Luhan memutar matanya lalu memencet hidung mancung Sehun.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Hun-ah, bahkan sekarang usia kita sudah berbeda. Aku lebih tua darimu." Sehun menekuk bibirnya lalu mengigit hidung Luhan gemas, pria manis itu meringis.

"Aku tidak suka jika membahas usia Lu." Pria yang lebih kecil terkekeh.

"Kamu yang memulainya sayang." Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun pelan.

"Aku tahu, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak cocok denganmu jika membahas usia." Luhan mengernyit mendengar pernyataan pasangannya itu.

"Kenapa?"Sehun menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak dewasa jika melihat dari usia." Lagi, Luhan memutar matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku merasa, kamu bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dewasa dariku." Detik berikutnya Luhan tertawa. Sisi Sehun yang inilah yang Luhan sukai, entah mengapa pria manis itu menyukai sisi kekanakan Sehun yang jarang terlihat, ia menyukai ketika Sehun merajuk ataupun kesal untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting menurut Luhan.

"Dengar sayangku, bukankah kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali bahkan mungkin ratusan kali dalam lima tahun belakangan ini? Usia itu tidak menentukan tingkat kedewasaan seseorang Hun-ah. Kamu memang lebih muda dariku tapi dirimu jauh lebih dewasa dari aku Sehunnie." Luhan mengelus lengan berotot Sehun.

"Tapi sayang, aku-"

"Kamu hanya kurang percaya diri sayang." Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Kita menjalani ini cukup lama dan seharusnya tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu sayang." Lanjut Luhan lalu tersenyum. Sehun menatap mata Luhan lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Entahlah, terkadang pikiran itu datang begitu saja dan itu cukup mengangguku Lu." Luhan mengangguk lalu menyisir rambut Sehun kebelakang dengan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diperdulikan, karena itu bukan masalah untuk kita berdua Hun-ah."Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil tangan Luhan yang sedang menyisir rambut berantakannya dan mengecup telapak tangan pria yang lebih kecil.

"Aku akan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya asalkan kamu juga harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak janji." Sehun melipat bibirnya.

"Yaa! Jangan katakan seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan seperti apa?"

"Katakan "aku akan melakukannya" seperti itu." Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau."Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kamu mengodaku sayang?" Luhan memasang wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa mengodamu Hun-ah." Balas Luhan menahan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku merasa kamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya Lu." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Terserah saja." Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan dan pria yang lebih kecil mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku habis merokok Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan sebelum pria pucat itu protes.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli." Balas Sehun lalu mencium Luhan kembali dan ia dapat merasakan Luhan tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Sehun melumat pelan bibir Luhan dan ia dapat merasakan sisa nikotin yang tertinggal di bibir merah pasangannya itu dan ia mencoba tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Satu hal yang Sehun sukai dari bibir Luhan adalah, ia tetap berwarna merah cerah walaupun sesering apapun Luhan merokok selain itu, bibir itu akan terasa manis ketika Luhan tidak merokok.

Keduanya melepas tautan mereka ketika merasa kehabisan oksigen menyisakan benangan saliva antara mereka.

"Waktunya kembali tidur rusa kecil." Bisik Sehun pelan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Gendong aku."Luhan merentangkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." Pria yang lebih tinggi menerima rentangan tangan Luhan dan dengan perlahan menggendong si pria rusa didepannya.

"Kamu hanya punya waktu tidur sejam Hun-ah." Sehun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul lima pagi ketika menidurkan Luhan diatas kasur.

"Tidak masalah." Balasnya lalu menutup pintu kaca balkon dan dengan segera menyusul Luhan untuk kembali tidur.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat tidur jagoan." Balas Luhan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

..

.

.

Sehun menarik laci kedua meja kerjanya, tangannya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang cukup tebal. Ia tersenyum ketika membaca judul buku itu, " _Warm You_ " dua kata yang cukup singkat tapi sangat berarti untuk pria pucat itu. Sebuah buku yang selalu ia simpan sejak lima tahun yang lalu di laci kedua meja kerjanya, dan sebuah buku yang membuka kisah baru dalam hidupnya dengan sang penulis, "Little Warm Deer".

-Throwback-

 _"Apa kau sudah membaca novel yang kuberikan minggu lalu Hun?" Sehun menoleh ke seseorang yang bertanya padanya._

 _"Hyung? Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Sehun bingung ketika mendapati Suho yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa di ruang kerjanya._

 _"Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Balas Suho lalu menyesap cangkir kopinya._

 _"Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu?"_

 _"Karena kau terlalu fokus dengan computer itu." Tunjuk Suho dan Sehun mendesah pelan._

 _"Seperti yang kau tahu hyung, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku terlalu banyak."Balas Sehun lalu menyusul Suho duduk di sofa._

 _"Kau butuh beristirahat Hun, jangan terlalu memaksa." Suho menyenderkan punggungnya sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan._

 _"Lagipula kau memiliki banyak karyawan disini."Lanjutnya lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah memijit pangkal hidungnya._

 _"Aku ingin, hanya saja aku merasa harus mengerjakannya secara langsung." Suho mengangguk mengerti lalu mengeleuarkan dua lembar kertas dari saku jasnya._

 _"Ini untukmu, kau butuh istirahat." Sehun menoleh ke arah tangan Suho yang memegang dua lembar kertas dengan ukuran berbeda._

 _"Ambilah."Suho menggoyangkan dua lembar kertas itu._

 _"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun bingung lalu mengambil dua lembar kertas pemberian Suho._

 _"Tiket pesawat ke China dan tiket meet and greet di China." Sehun mengernyit bingung._

 _"Meet and greet? Siapa?"_

 _"Meet and greetnya little warm deer." Balas Suho lalu menyesap kopinya lagi._

 _"Hah? Siapa?"_

 _"Little warm deer Hun, pendengaranmu bermasalah ya."Suho menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Tunggu, siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus menghadiri acara yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu tadi? Little? Apa?"_

 _"Little warm deer Hun." Sahut Suho mulai kesal._

 _"Nah itu, siapa dia?" Gantian Suho memijat pangkal hidungnya._

 _"Dia penulis novel yang aku berikan padamu minggu lalu."_

 _"Novel?" Sehun nampak berpikir,_

 _"Ahh buku diatas meja itu? Jadi itu pemberianmu hyung? Kau tidak meninggalkan note atau apapun disana jadi aku kira itu milik seseorang yang tertinggal." Lanjut Sehun lalu menunjuk sebuah buku diatas meja kerjanya dan Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Jadi kau belum membacanya?" Sehun menggeleng._

 _"Aku bahkan baru menyentuhnya sekali dan mengira akan ada yang mengambilnya." Balas Sehun lalu berdiri dan membuka kulkas di ujung ruangannya, mengambil sekaleng soda._

 _"Astaga jadi untuk apa aku memberikannya padamu." Sehun menarik pembuka kaleng lalu meneguknya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu hyung, kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Suho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tidak percaya dengan adik sepupunya ini._

 _"Kalau begitu mulailah membaca novel itu sebelum kau berangkat ke China lusa, setidaknya kau mengetahui isinya."Sehun melangkah menuju meja kerjanya lalu mengangkat buku yang cukup tebal bersampul coklat itu._

 _"Apa kau gila hyung? Kau tahu aku tidak suka membaca buku seperti ini, dan juga ini terlalu tebal, sampulnya tidak menarik sama sekali." Ucap Sehun sarkastik lalu melirik sampul buku yang bertulis "Warm You" diatasnya._

 _"Kau terlalu menilai dari sampulnya Hun, novel itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tidak ada roman picisan yang kau benci disana, dan juga buku itu bisa mengubah cara pandangmu terhadap banyak hal, salah satunya terhadap sampul buku itu." Balas Suho lalu menegakkan punggungnya dan Sehun mendesah , meletakkan bukunya kembali._

 _"Jadi kau memberikanku tiket-tiket ini agar aku bertemu dengan si rusa kecil itu hyung?"_

 _"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa, tapi kau harus bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dia orang yang ramah dan juga kau bisa bertukar pikiran dengannya karena ia memiliki pemikiran yang bebas, cocok denganmu yang memiliki otak yang sempit." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya._

 _"Yaaa! Sejak kapan aku memiliki otak yang sempit?" Sehun protes dengan ucapan kakak sepupunya itu._

 _"Kau memang adik yang tidak sopan." Ketus Suho setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun dan pria pucat itu hanya terkekeh._

 _"Jadi kau pernah bertemu dengan si rusa itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun lalu kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya._

 _"Tentu saja, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, mungkin tiga kali?" Suho nampak berpikir._

 _"Tiga kali?" Suho mengangguk._

 _"Aku salah satu penggemarnya, aku memiliki banyak koleksi bukunya jadi aku mengikuti meet and greetnya." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _"Mengikuti meet and greetnya? Si rusa itu berapa kali mengadakan meet and greet?"_

 _"Setiap dia merilis buku baru, dan juga ia mengadakan meet and greet di negara berbeda. Asal kau tahu Sehun, bukunya telah dicetak dalam beberapa bahasa berbeda." Sehun cukup terkejut namun ekspresinya tidak berubah._

 _"Jadi dia bukan orang Korea?" Suho menggeleng._

 _"Bukan, tapi lancar berbahasa Korea dan juga ia menulis beberapa buku dalam bahasa Korea."Sehun mengangguk paham dengan ekspresi yang sama dan itu membuat Suho cukup kesal._

 _"Aku tidak peduli, apapun alasannya kau harus mendatangi acara itu. Lagipula semua perjalananmu aku tanggung." Sehun berdecih._

 _"Kau kira aku tidak mampu hyung?" Suho terkekeh lalu berdiri._

 _"Anggap saja sekarang seperti itu, jadi hargai kakak sepupumu ini." Sehun memutar matanya sebal._

 _"Terserah kau saja hyung." Suho mengangguk lalu merapikan dasi dan jasnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dan ingat lusa kau harus pergi ke China."Ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun._

 _"YAYAYA." Sehun menatap buku bersampul coklat itu dengan malas._

 _"Jadi sehebat apa dirimu rusa kecil?" Guman Sehun menatap buku itu._

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **..**_

* * *

 **HOLAAAA~~~~**

 **ADA YANG KANGEN AKU GAK? #PEDEBANGETLAU #ABAIKAN #TAPITETEPPINGINDIKANGENIN** **((**

 **Akhirnya aku kembali lagi nulis FF :")))) cukup senang sih tiba-tiba ada keinginan buat FF yang gejelas ini wkwk tapi semoga kalian suka dan tidak kecewa ya sama FF ini :)**

 **Dan yahhh ini dia FF HunHan berikutnya setelah edisi HunHan ultah** **jadi tadinyaa niat pingin buat ini jadi oneshoot dan di publish pas tanggan 20 mei kemren jadi bisa ala ala 520 gitu dewwhhhh~~**

 **Tapi apa daya aku banyak tugas dan sempet drop jadi ketunda buat FFnya dan juga gajadi publish kemaren -_- gapapa lah ya lewat sehari jadi 521 ala si Lay wkwk (yang gak ngerti harus buka weibo si Lay)**

 **Dan kenapa gak oneshoot? Jadi ternyata ditengah produksi #cielaahh aku dapet beberapa ide dan ternyata ide-ide itu membuat FF ini semakin panjang :") jadi kalo aku jadikan satu pasti PANJAAAANGGGGGG BANGED sepanjang jalan kenangan #apasihthorrrrrr ya gitulah pokoknya, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya part tapi tenanggg GHAES ini mungkin bakal END di part 2 jadi gak bakal lama-lama gituw dechhh~~**

 **So begitulah chitchat unfaedah kali ini** **) maafkan aku karena kalian membuah beberapa menit untuk membaca ini wkwkw**

 **OH IYA JADI INGET~**

 **Makasihh ya buat teman-teman semua yg sudah ngobrol2 syantieekk sama aku di BBM ;** **) aku seneng deh wkwkw tapi maaf ya kalo gak gercep balesnya karena ini dan itu #SOKSIBUK**

 **Ya pokoknya begitulaahhh,**

 **Sudah ah chitchatnya, jangan lupa untuk review FF ini ya dan jangan lupa follow twitter author (nyari temen) dan invite BBMnya**

 **Di (et)Deerwillis_Oh dan D923E145**

 **Kita bakal ngobrol2 syantikk disana ;) okay? Okayin ajalah yaaa~**

 **Sekali lagi Ditunggu reviews, Chat dan twit kalian yaaa~**

 **karena aku sangat menghargainya , dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya, kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF SARANGHAE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan,keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan :Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan dan teman-temannya**

 **Genre :Romance, Fluff (?)**

 **Mari Berteman ~ ^^**

 **Sebelum membaca, silahkan follow twitter author di De erwillis_Oh atau invite BBM author D923E145 ^^**

 **NOTED : TOLONG BACA TULISAN TERAKHIR SETELAH CERITA** **THANKS !**

* * *

" **You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you are mine and I am yours."- Unknown**

* * *

((PREV))

" _Aku tidak peduli, apapun alasannya kau harus mendatangi acara itu. Lagipula semua perjalanmu aku tanggung." Sehun berdecih._

 _"Kau kira aku tidak mampu hyung?" Suho terkekeh lalu berdiri._

 _"Anggap saja sekarang seperti itu, jadi hargai kaka sepupumu ini." Sehun memutar matanya sebal._

 _"Terserah kau saja hyung." Suho mengangguk lalu merapikan dasi dan jasnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dan ingat lusa kau harus pergi ke China."Ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun._

 _"YAYAYA." Sehun menatap buku bersampul coklat itu dengan malas._

 _"Jadi sehebat apa dirimu rusa kecil?" Guman Sehun menatap buku itu._

* * *

-Warm You-

 _Sehun menarik masuk koper kecilnya kedalam sebuah kamar dengan perpaduan warna coklat dan merah yang menjadi satu. Pria pucat itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan nyaman, sesekali manik matanya menatap ornamen-ornamen yang terpanjang rapi disana._

 _"Entah apa yang harus aku katakan pada hyung itu nanti, berterimakasih kah? Atau kesal kah? Dia terlalu sengaja memesan kamar super besar ini hanya untuk satu orang, hyung yang menyebalkan!" Sehun sangat tahu jika kamar itu didesain untuk sebuah keluarga kecil atau setidaknya sepasang kekasih atau apalah, yang jelas bukan untuk satu orang saja seperti dirinya, dan entah mengapa ia cukup kesal karena hal tersebut._

 _Sehun menarik ponselnya dari saku celana lalu menekan beberapa angka._

 _"Hyung!" Terdengar kekehan dari ujung sambungan._

 _"Kau pasti sengaja memesankanku kamar terbesar di hotel ini." Ucap Sehun cepat lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja."Balas Suho masih dengan kekehannya._

 _"Alasan!"Pria pucat itu menggeleng dengan tidak percaya._

 _"Kenapa? Kau merasa terlalu sendirian? Kalau begitu cepat temukan pasanganmu, setidaknya kau tidak sendirian lagi." Sehun berdecih._

 _"Sialan! Kau kira pasanganku menghilang disuatu tempat sampai aku harus menemukannya." Sahut Sehun kesal._

 _"Terserah kau saja Sehun, yang jelas kehidupanmu yang membosankan itu akan berubah jika memiliki kekasih." Sehun memutar matanya malas. Ia terlalu bosan mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu yang memang telah memiliki kekasih sejak enam bulan yang lalu._

 _"Aku curiga Lay Hyung terlalu banyak memberikanmu gula sehingga kakak sepupuku ini menjadi cukup idiot."Suho tertawa dengan keras ketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun._

 _"Kau benar Sehunna, bagaimana kau tahu jika Lay selalu memberikanku hal-hal manis?" Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya._

 _"Terserah kau saja, aku tutup sekarang." Balas Sehun lalu menjauhkan ponselnya._

 _"TUNGGU!"_

 _"Apa lagi hyung?" Ia mulai jengah._

 _"Jangan lupa acara meet and greet besok siang jam 2."Pria pucat itu mendesah pelan._

 _"Jika aku ingat." Balasnya singkat._

 _"Karena itu aku ingatkan lagi bodoh."_

 _"YAYAYAYA, terserah."_

 _"Jangan Lup-" Sehun memutus sambungannya sebelum Suho selesai berbicara, pria pucat itu terlalu malas mendengar ocehan sepupunya tentang acara besok yang bahkan ia tidak tahu akan datang atau sebaliknya._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak membaca satu halaman pun dari novel itu." Ucap Sehun lalu beranjak. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu balkon dan membukanya. Balkon adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya karena itu ia selalu memiliki tempat tinggal yang memiliki balkon dengan pemandangan yang ia sukai. Pria pucat itu menyukai pemandangan malam yang terlihat dari atas balkon berpadu manis dengan tamparan halus angin malam di wajahnhya. Sesekali matanya terpejam lalu terbuka dan tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasakan bebannya berkurang sedikit. Ia menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pembatas balkon dengan manik mata yang masih setia memandang ke segala arah. Namun di beberapa detik berikutnya pandangannya terhenti ketika kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, pria pucat itu sadar jika bukan hanya dia sendiri yang menikmati pemandangan malam Beijing dari atas balkon, ia menemukan sosok lain. Sosok dengan sweater abu-abu tua dan sebatang rokok menyala diantara jarinya. Sehun ingat jika ada dua kamar di lantai ini, walaupun balkon mereka terlihat bersebelahan tetapi memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dan entah mengapa pria pucat itu cukup penasaran dengan sosok bersweater abu-abu di balkon samping. Sosok itu meniupkan dengan pelan kepulan asap rokok lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan gerakan lambat bahkan sebelum pria pucat itu sempat bergerak dari tempatnya dan detik berikutnya Sehun mengunci pandangannya._

 _"Terlalu manis." Dua kata yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun tanpa bisa ditahan dan sosok itu tersenyum. Sehun yakin seratus persen jika sosok didepannya tidak mendengar apapun yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu jadi mengapa ia tersenyum? Selangkah dan sosok itu telah memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauhi balkon, pria pucat itu mendengar samar suara pintu tertutup._

 _"Terlambat,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria tinggi itu melangkah dengan terburu-buru setelah pintu lift terbuka, sepatu keds biru dongkernya menimbulkan suara sedikit berdebum ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai berkarpet tebal. Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Suho menghubunginya dan berakhir dengan ocehan panjang dari sepupunya itu. Sehun benar-benar melupakan acara meet and greet yang hyungnya suruh karena terlalu menikmati waktu berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya di Beijing. Beruntung acara itu dilaksanakan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung hotelnya, dan karena hal tersebut ia bisa mengambil bukunya di kamar lalu turun untuk mendatangi acara yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu untuk apa. Pria pucat itu benar-benar terlambat untuk acara meet and greet dengan si rusa kecil -menurut Sehun begitu- karena ketika ia berhasil mencapai ruangan itu, manik matanya hanya bisa menangkap antrian panjang tamu yang datang. Terlihat ekspresi ragu dari wajah tanpa celanya, ia memandang buku ditangannya dan antrian di depannya bergantian,_

 _"Apa aku harus mengantri juga untuk hal seperti ini?" Ia menggeleng, berniat mengabaikan acara tersebut dan siap menerima segala kemarahan Suho sampai Sehun merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, ia menoleh._

 _"Kau terlambat?" Sehun menatap wanita tiongkok berambut pendek didepannya lalu mengangguk._

 _"Tak apa, aku juga. Lebih baik kita mengantri sekarang untuk bertemu si penulis." Ucap wanita itu lalu menarik lengan Sehun tanpa sempat mendengar balasan dari pria yang ditariknya. Sehun menyerahkan tiketnya, mengikuti wanita itu untuk mengantri walaupun pria itu tak berminat sama sekali._

 _"Sejak kapan kau menyukai si rusa kecil?" Wanita itu menoleh menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah tak berminatnya. "Lihat? Bukan hanya aku yang memanggilnya rusa kecil hyung bodoh." Batin Sehun cukup senang dengan panggilannya._

 _"Hei." Sehun mengembalikan atensinya setelah merasakan sikutan pada perutnya._

 _"Ya?" Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun keluarkan._

 _"Kau mengabaikanku?" Wanita itu sedikit terkekeh._

 _"Aku sedang bertanya padamu,"Ia menunjuk dada Sehun._

 _"Apa?" Sehun bingung dengan situasinya._

 _"Sejak kapan kau menyukai si rusa kecil?"_ _ **Ahh, wanita ini bertanya tentang si rusa.**_

 _"Aku tidak menyukainya." Balas Sehun singkat lalu maju selangkah, mengikuti antrian yang semakin berkurang._

 _"Tidak menyukainya?" Wanita itu mengernyit dan Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi._

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau disini sekarang?"_ _ **Bukankah kita tidak saling mengenal nona?**_

 _"Entahlah, Gegeku menyuruhku kesini."Wanita itu mengangguk paham._

 _"Jadi yang menyukai si rusa itu gegemu? Bukan dirimu?"_ _ **Kau terlalu penasaran untuk dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal sama sekali nona.**_

 _"Seperti itulah."Sehun dapat melihat wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebelum ia kembali menghadap depan, dan menoleh lagi di menit ketiga._

 _"Aku yakin kau bukan orang asli sini." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _"Jika kau bertanya, bagaimana aku tahu? Karena kau memegang buku edisi bahasa Korea, benarkan?" Ia terkekeh lagi lalu menghadap depan sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng dan mulai tidak sabar dengan antriannya._

 _"Kau tahu, ku dengar akhir-akhir ini si rusa lebih sering menulis dalam bahasa Korea dan juga ada kabar yang menyatakan ia akan pindah ke Korea dalam waktu dekat, bukankah itu menakjubkan?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya, wanita ini tak ada bedanya dengan Suho, pikirnya._

 _"Karena itu juga ia akan mengadakan meet and greet di K-"_

 _"Giliranmu maju." Potong Sehun cepat setelah melihat orang di depan wanita tersebut telah selesai._

 _"Oh?" Wanita itu maju menuju meja si penulis dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya, menoleh ke arah Sehun sebentar untuk mengatakan "Sampai jumpa lagi." Sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum ia diperbolehkan maju menuju meja si penulis, ia menyakukan tangan kirinya lalu memberikan buku bersampul coklat yang ia bawa dari Korea karena perintah sepupunya itu dengan tangan kanan._

 _"Wahh, kamu memiliki edisi terbatas, hanya ada dua orang sebelum dirimu yang memiliki ini." Ucap sosok yang duduk didepannya lalu membuka halaman pertama. Pria pucat itu tidak tahu jika Suho memberikannya edisi terbatas atau apalah itu, karena ia tidak peduli, Sehun hanya menginginkan acara itu cepat selesai. Manik mata pria pucat itu melihat gerakan si rusa yang membuka tutup bolpoinnya namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ujung bolpoinnya nyaris menyentuh permukaan kertas novelnya._

 _"Bagian mana yang kamu sukai dari novel ini?"_ _ **Skakmat! Ia tidak membaca satu halamanpun, bagaimana ia tahu bagian mana yang ia sukai, sialan.**_

 _"Hei." Si rusa mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap orang yang berdiri diam di depannya. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika manik matanya menangkap bentuk wajah si penulis._ _ **Tunggu ! dia? Sosok di balkon samping?**_

 _"Aku bertanya padamu, bagian mana kesukaanmu?" Ulangnya lagi masih menatap Sehun yang mulai merasa aneh dengan situasinya._

 _"E-em,"_ _ **Sialan! Kenapa kau jadi gagap Oh Sehun?**_

 _Penulis itu mendesah pelan lalu menutup kembali bolpoin dan buku milik Sehun._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menandatanganinya jika kau bahkan tidak tahu isi buku ini, maaf." Sehun menahan tangan si rusa yang ingin mengembalikan bukunya._

 _"T-tunggu!"_ _ **Ayolah Oh Sehun, kenapa kau menahannya?**_

 _"Ya?" Sehun menatap sekilas si penulis sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya._

 _"Sejujurnya aku belum selesai membaca novel itu, jadi aku cukup bingung memilih bagian kesukaanku."_ _ **Kau berbohong Oh Sehun, kau bahkan tidak membacanya.**_

 _"Oh ya?" Si penulis menarik kembali bukunya, nampak berpikir._

 _"Kau orang Korea?" Tanyanya setelah melihat isi dari buku itu yang dicetak dengan bahasa Korea dan Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menandatanganinya setelah kau selesai membacanya." Sehun mengernyit bingung._

 _"Ahh, kau tidak tahu? Aku akan mengadakan meet and greet di Korea."Ucapnya setelah melihat ekspresi bingung pria yang berdiri di depannya._

 _"Kapan?"_ _ **Kau ingin datang lagi Sehun?**_

 _"Minggu depan, kau boleh datang lagi jika selesai membacanya dan aku akan menandatanganinya, bagaimana?"Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum._

 _"Baiklah tuan minim ekspresi, sampai bertemu minggu depan." Sehun menerima kembali bukunya lalu tersenyum._

 _"Sampai bertemu lagi,"_ _ **rusa manis.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suho menatap sepupunya dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah. Sudah 20 menit lamanya sejak pertama kali ia menduduki dirinya di salah satu kursi café yang berhadapan langsung dengan saudara sepupunya, Sehun. Bahkan cairan pekat di cangkirnya sudah berkurang setengah namun sosok yang menghubunginya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu itu belum menyapanya sama sekali._

 _"Jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk mengabaikanku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantorku Sehun sialan." Ucap Suho kemudian dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Dan pria bernama Sehun itu segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum sekilas._

 _"Kau datang?" Ingin rasanya Suho menyiram muka tanpa cela Sehun setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu. Pria yang lebih tua itu menarik nafasnya kesal,_

 _"Aku sangat memebuang-buang waktuku." Balas Suho lalu menyesap kopinya dan Sehun menahan tawanya, bukankah menyenangkan mengganggu sepupunya itu._

 _"Jadi kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi? Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea karena tidak mengabariku sama sekali." Sehun memutar matanya, hiperbol sekali._

 _"Maaf karena tidak mengabarimu Hyung, aku benar-benar lupa."Balas Sehun lalu mengeluarkan senyumnya dengan terpaksa._

 _"Dan sekarang kau mengingatku?"_

 _"Tentu saja, karena itu aku menghubungimu." Suho benar-benar harus sabar._

 _"Jadi ada apa?" Sehun menegakkan badannya lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang ia baca sejak tadi._

 _"Aku ingin bertanya tentang ini." Balas Sehun lalu menunjukkan buku bersampul coklat kepada Suho yang langsung mengubah ekspresinya._

 _"Kau membaca itu?" Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Sejak kapan?"_

 _"Sejak perjalanan pulang ke Korea." Suho mengernyit._

 _"Untuk apa?" Kali ini Sehun yang mengubah ekspresinya._

 _"Tentu saja untuk aku baca Hyung."_

 _"Aku tahu, aku bertanya untuk apa kau membaca itu? Kau tidak datang meet and greet?"_

 _"Aku datang."_

 _"Lalu?" Suho menarik buku bersampul coklat itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya._

 _"Aku tahu kau tidak datang Sehun." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya._

 _"Aku datang Hyung." Suho menatap Sehun tidak percaya._

 _"Lalu kau tidak meminta tandatangannya?" Sehun menggeleng._

 _"Rusa itu yang tidak ingin menandatanganinya."_

 _"Kenapa?" Sehun mengetuk pelan meja dengan jarinya._

 _"Karena aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya."_

 _"Pertanyaan? Apa?"_

 _"Ia bertanya bagian mana yang aku sukai,"_

 _"Lalu?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku bahkan tidak membaca satu katapun." Ucap Sehun menekuk bibirnya membuat Suho terkekeh lalu menutup buku itu._

 _"Kau ditolak dengan sangat cepat Oh Sehun."Balas Suho lalu menatap sepupunya itu._

 _"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun Hyung, lagipula kata "ditolak" itu terkesan buruk untukku. Jadi bukan ditolak tapi belum diterima."Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada._

 _"Yayaya terserah saja, intinya kau tidak mendapatkan apapun." Sehun mendengus._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu apa?" Suho bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun._

 _"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung?"_

 _"Apanya yang bagaimana, bukankah sudah selesai dan kau ditolak."_

 _"Bukan DITOLAK Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan."Suho menahan tawanya._

 _"Si rusa itu akan mengadakan meet and greet lagi di Korea."Lanjut Sehun._

 _"Oh ya? Kapan?"_

 _"Kemungkinan dua atau tiga hari lagi."_

 _"Dan kau akan datang?" Sehun mengangguk cepat._

 _"Wahh, kau serius? Sebelumnya kau menolak untuk datang ke acara itu di Beijing dan sekarang kau akan datang?"Suho memandang Sehun dengan takjub._

 _"Mmm, aku pikir tidak buruk juga."_

 _"Apa yang tidak buruk?"_

 _"Acaranya,"_

 _"Oh ya? Bukan si penulisnya?" Suho menggoda Sehun._

 _"Kau berlebihan Hyung." Sehun menyedot americanonya._

 _"Kau menyukainya kan." Pria pucat itu tersedak._

 _"Aku pasti benar." Lanjut Suho lalu terkekeh setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun._

 _"Aku tidak."Sehun menggeleng._

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau membaca buku itu dan memanggilku kesini? Bukankah kau ingin bertanya tentang isi buku itu padaku."Suho melipat tangannya, menunggu jawaban Sehun._

 _"Ahh, aku pasti benar kan. Seorang Oh Sehun terjebak perangkap rusa."Sehun menatap kakak sepupunya dengan bingung._

 _"Jadi apa itu pandangan pertama?"Suho bersemangat untuk hal ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Manik mata Sehun mengunci sosok manis bersurai kecoklatan dengan highlight merah yang sedang fokus dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka didepannya, sesekali sosok manis itu memperbaiki letak kacamata bacanya yang terlalu turun. Entah sadar atau tidak pria pucat itu bertahan dengan senyumannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok manis yang menyanggupi permintaannya untuk bertemu di salah satu café kesukaannya. Ini bukan kali pertama sosok yang lebih kecil itu menyanggupi permintaan Sehun untuk bertemu, dari enam permintaan hanya satu yang bisa ditolak sosok manis itu. Ya, Sehun dan pria manis di depannya sudah bertemu sebanyak lima kali sejak mereka berkenalan secara resmi setelah acara meet and greet di Korea beberapa waktu yang lalu. Berterimakasih lah pada Suho yang dengan senang hati mengenalkan mereka berdua, walaupun menyebalkan terkadang kakak sepupunya itu bisa diandalkan juga, pikir Sehun._

 _Dan sejak itu pula pria pucat itu mengganti nama panggilannya dari "si rusa kecil" menjadi "Luhan yang manis" -dan menggemaskan- menurutnya. Sehun mengerjap cepat ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ia melamun._

 _"Hai, kamu masih disini Sehun?" Luhan melambai di depan wajah Sehun untuk mengembalikan atensi pria yang lebih tinggi itu._

 _"Ah, tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya._

 _"Aku berbicara padamu dan kamu melamun?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal._

 _"Maaf, aku akan fokus kali ini." Balas Sehun lalu menunjukkan deretan giginya dan Luhan hanya mendesah pelan lalu melepas kacamatanya._

 _"Sehun-ssi, ah maksudku Sehun." Luhan menopang dagunya._

 _"Kamu selalu meminta waktu untuk bertemu denganku agar bisa membahas novel-novelku yang entah dengan alasan apa kamu membeli semua judul novelku tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan aku yang berbicara sendiri, karena kamu hanya melamun." Luhan menarik nafasnya._

 _"Jadi aku ingin bertanya, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Sehun-ssi?" Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun. Pria pucat itu mengernyit tak suka ketika Luhan memanggilnya dengan akhiran "ssi" yang membuat keduanya terkesan jauh._

 _"Bukankah kita memiliki kesepakatan sebelumnya? Jadi berhentilah memanggilku Sehun-ssi, Luhan." Luhan yang masih menopang dagunya hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun._

 _"Dan jangan bertanya tujuanku jika kamu sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas Luhan."Sehun balas menatap Luhan yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung._

 _"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya, Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Aku tidak."Lanjutnya lalu mengambil gelas jusnya dan menyedot isinya_

 _"Kamu tahu." Sehun melipat tangannya sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya._

 _"Kamu tahu tujuanku karena aku menyukaimu." Luhan tersedak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria manis itu tidak tahu pasti kapan ia mulai membuka hati untuk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang ia tahu Sehun memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Awalnya Luhan tidak terlalu merespon setiap perbuatan manis Sehun untuknya, selain karena ia pikir Sehun hanya bercanda, alasan lainnya karena Luhan tidak percaya jika pria seperti Sehun menyukai "jenis" yang sama dan itu dirinya. Namun, sekuat apapun Luhan menyangkal maka sekuat itu pula Sehun meyakinkan dirinya, bahkan pria pucat itu tidak pernah lelah untuk mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara, ya bahkan Luhan sendiri pun tak percaya pria ber ekspresi dingin itu bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda jika bersama Luhan. Dan puncak dari runtuhnya pertahanan Luhan ketika Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar rawat inapnya dengan ekspresi panik luar biasa. Pria pucat itu bahkan langsung kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya di Jepang ketika mendengar Luhan masuk rumah sakit karena tak sadarkan diri akibat kurang istirahat dan kelebihan kafein dan sejak saat itu pula Sehun mulai mengatur pola hidup Luhan agar lebih sehat. Walaupun itu bukan kali pertama Luhan masuk rumah sakit karena hal yang sama, namun entah mengapa saat itu rasanya berbeda, karena Sehun? Mungkin._

 _"Aku rasa kamu menyukai balkonku Lu," Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua mug di tangannya. Pria yang lebih kecil tersenyum ketika menerima mug dari Sehun lalu sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat isinya, cairan berwarna coklat walaupun ia mengharapkan cairan pekat yang berada disana._

 _"Jatah kopimu sudah habis Lu." Ucap Sehun setelah melihat ekspresi Luhan._

 _"Aku tahu." Luhan menyesap coklat hangatnya._

 _"Aku rasa kita sama-sama penyuka balkon." Sehun menatap lurus ke arah luar balkon._

 _"Hm, sepertinya begitu." Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun, keduanya terdiam beberapa menit, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan._

 _"Lu." Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luhan diikuti pria yang lebih kecil sehingga mereka saling berhadapan._

 _"Apa?" Sehun menatap mug ditangannya dan beralih menatap mata si rusa kecil._

 _"Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal dengan balkon dan pemandangan yang lebih bagus untuk kita berdua." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memahami perkataan Sehun._

 _"Ha?" Senyum tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung dari Luhan. Pria tampan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat._

 _"Aku bilang jadilah kekasihku dan tinggal bersamaku." Ulang Sehun lalu tersenyum._

 _"Ta-"Sehun menarik cepat kaca mata baca Luhan membuat pria yang lebih kecil itu sedikit terkejut._

 _"Aku menyukaimu Luhan."Bisik pria pucat itu di depan wajah Luhan lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku pulang sayang." Luhan sedikit berlari ketika mendengar suara Sehun dari depan pintu.

"Aku pikir kamu akan pulang terlambat." Ucap Luhan lalu mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku menunda rapatnya karena ingin bertemu dengamu." Luhan memutar matanya lalu dengan sigap melepas simpul dasi Sehun.

"Sedang memasak?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat apron bergambar rusa yang terpasang ditubuh pasangannya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bantu aku di dapur Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali menuju dapur diikuti Sehun yang mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang kamu masak Lu?" Manik mata Sehun menatap beberapa bahan makanan siap masak.

"Akan ada tamu sayang, jadi cepatlah mandi dan bantu aku." Balas Luhan lalu kembali sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Tamu? Siapa?" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Jungkook dan Wonu." Sehun melepas lingkaran tangannya.

"Apa? Jungkook dan Wonu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Hanya mereka berdua?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sejak kapan mereka tidak mengajak Tae dan Mingyu?" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa dua orang kurang ajar itu ikut sih." Luhan menoleh.

"Kamu keberatan sayang?"

"Tentu saja Lu, kamu bahkan sangat tahu jika aku tidak menyukai dua orang itu." Luhan tertawa.

"Karena kamu iri." Balas Luhan lalu kembali memotong sayurannya.

"Aku tidak iri."

"Jangan berbohong Oh Sehun." Sehun berdecih.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak iri. Jadi jangan membahasnya." Luhan masih tertawa.

"Semakin jelas terlihat jika kamu iri karena me-"

"Jangan pernah membahasnya Oh Luhan."Potong Sehun cepat.

"Karena mereka semua sudah bertunangan." Lanjut Luhan lalu tertawa.

"Yaaaa! Aku sudah mengatakannya untuk tidak membahas hal itu." Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan pria yang lebih kecil hanya tertawa.

"Aku memegang pisau Sehun." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku kesal karena kamu membahasnya." Luhan melepas pisaunya lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikesalkan tentang hal itu Sehun-ah."Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku kesal Lu, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya berpacaran 2 tahun, lalu bertunangan sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonu bahkan masih muda tapi sudah bertunangan."Ucap Sehun lalu menatap Luhan.

"Lalu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kita kapan Lu? Bukankah kita juga harus bertunangan?" Luhan terkekeh lalu menangkup pipi Sehun.

"Kamu sangat iri dengan mereka?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Karena mereka bertunangan?" Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kita?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Tentu saja beda Lu," Balas Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Apa bedanya?" Sehun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Karena hubungan mereka lebih jelas Lu, mereka memiliki pengikat secara tidak langsung untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekedar sepasang kekasih." Luhan menahan senyumnya.

"Pengikat secara tidak langsung?"Sehun mengangguk.

"Mereka memiliki cincin atau gelang atau apapun itu yang mengikat secara tidak langsung Lu, seperti menegaskan "aku milikmu" dan "kamu milikku", seperti itu."

"Bukankah kita memiliki banyak barang pasangan seperti itu? Dan juga tanpa hal-hal itupun sudah jelas Hun-ah jika Luhan adalah milikmu dan Sehun adalah milikku tanpa terkecuali." Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku ingin memiliki tanda yang lebih jelas agar tidak ada lagi pria ataupun wanita yang mendekatimu karena hanya aku dan cuma aku yang boleh bersamamu Luhan."Luhan tersenyum lalu menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sehun. Pria manis itu mendorong pelan Sehun lalu melepas apron yang ia gunakan. Ia melangkah beberapa meter di depan Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Jadi seorang Oh Sehun membutuhkan tanda yang lebih jelas?" Tanya Luhan lalu membuka satu kancing kemejanya.

"Tentu saja," Balas Sehun masih memperhatikan gerakan tangan Luhan yang mulai membuka kancing kedua.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggodaku Lu," Luhan tertawa.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu Sehun-ah."Kancing ke empat terbuka.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Hanya ingin menunjukan tanda yang lebih jelas." Sehun mengernyit dan gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti.

"Tanda yang lebih jelas?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik turun kemeja bagian kirinya hingga menampilkan bahu putih mulusnya.

"Yaa! Ap-"Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap hal lain dari sekedar bahu mulus Luhan.

"Kamu tak perlu cincin atau sejenisnya untuk menjadikan pengikat secara tidak langsung ataupun sebagai tanda yang lebih jelas karena aku sudah memiliki satu disini sebagai tandaku." Ucap Luhan lalu menunjuk sebuah tattoo berbentuk tulisan latin berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat jelas terbaca, _"Belong To Oh Sehun.-Luhan"_ di atas dada kirinya. Pria manis itu tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang menunjukan sejuta arti untuknya.

"Tatto itu untukku?" Ucap Sehun setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

"Tentu saja, bukankah ini sudah sangat jelas."Balas Luhan lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kapan kamu membuatnya?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar tak suka.

"Tadi siang, aku mengunjungi Jongin dan memintanya untuk membuat tattoo ini."Ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi datar.

"Kamu tak suka Hun-ah?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka." Luhan mencelos, tiba-tiba saja dadanya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sehun tentang kejutannya. Pria manis itu merasa usahanya sia-sia sejauh ini, menahan sakit yang membuatnya menangis di depan Jongin untuk sebuah tattoo yang bahkan pasangannya tak suka. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali kemejanya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, namun belum dua langkah Luhan bergerak, pria pucat itu lebih cepat menarik tangan Luhan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Mau kemana? Hm?" Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Hei, kamu menangis?" Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya ketika merasakan bahunya basah dan melihat Luhan yang menunduk.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dan menemukan wajah Luhan yang telah basah dengan hidung yang memerah.

"K-kamu mengatakan tak menyukai tattoo yang aku buat Hun-ah, a-aku menahan sakit untuk itu."Ucap Luhan dengan sesengukan.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"T-tadi,"Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Aku tak mengatakannya seperti itu."Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, tangisnya mulai reda.

"Ketika kamu bertanya "apa aku tak menyukainya?" tentu saja aku tak suka Luhan, tapi bukan tattoo itu."

"Lalu?" Mata Luhan masih terlihat berair.

"Aku tak menyukai kamu yang meminta Jongin membuatkan tattoo itu sayang,"

"Kenapa? Jongin temanmu juga."Sehun mendesah pelan lalu merapikan rambut Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Tapi aku tak suka jika orang lain melihat tubuhmu sayang, aku membenci kenyataan jika Jongin melihat tubuhmu ketika membuat tattoo itu." Luhan mengerjap bingung.

"Aku tidak telanjang Hun-ah, aku memakai bajuku ketika membuat tattoo itu."Protes Luhan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kamu membuka bagian dada kirimu sayang. Walaupun tidak telanjang tapi tetap saja bagian tubuhmu yang ini dilihat Jongin." Sehun menekuk bibirnya, membayangkan hal tersebut membuat pria tampan itu cukup kesal.

"Maafkan aku Hun-ah, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya memikirkan membuat kejutan kecil untukmu." Ucap Luhan lalu meremas ujung kemejanya dan Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya cukup kesal jika membayangkannya."Luhan tersenyum didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jadi, kamu menyukai tattoo ku atau tidak? Atau aku harus menghapusnya?"

"Jangan!" Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menahan bahu Luhan.

"Jangan coba untuk menghapusnya Lu, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menghapusnya." Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya, sangat." Ucap Sehun lalu meremas bahu Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika kamu memperlihatkan tattoo itu, bahkan aku hampir menjerit karena tattoo mu Luhan. kamu berhasil membuatku nyaris memiliki penyakit jantung." Lanjut Sehun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu itu pasti menyakitimu tapi jika kamu mengira aku tidak menyukainya, maka kamu salah karena aku benar-benar menyukainya Lu, aku tidak menyangka kamu melakukan ini." Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sehun tentang kejutan kecilnya.

"Aku menyukainya, sangat." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu menarik turun kemeja bagian kiri Luhan. Manik matanya menatap tattoo itu dengan perlahan lalu mengusapnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi sayang." Balas Luhan lalu mengusak rambut Sehun. Pria manis itu terkesiap ketika merasakan bibir Sehun yang menempel di atas kulitnya.

"Terimakasih sudah melakukan sejauh ini." Bisik Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan erat dan pria yang lebih kecil itu mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak ada lagi alasanmu untuk iri dengan Taehyung atau Mingyu." Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan iri lagi dengan mereka." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Lu?"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku harus membuat satu juga yang sama denganmu?"Tanya Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Maksudmu tattoo? Terserah kamu saja." Balas Luhan.

"Kita akan mengikat satu sama lain jika aku memilikinya juga." Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataa Sehun.

"Kamu akan membuatnya di Jongin juga?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan meminta Hyuna yang membuatnya." Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ingin mati?" Sehun tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan."

"Kamu sangat menyebalkan Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

* * *

" **I would find you in any lifetime."-Kanye West**

* * *

..

-END-

..

 **HOLAAAA~~~~**

 **I AM BACCKKKK~~~~**

 **First of all aku pengen say sorry :") karena FF ini lamaaa banget baru update lagi -_- sampe ditagih-tagih di BBM** **iya aku tau aku terlalu lama menggantung FF gajelas ini** **tapi ini karena emg aku yang terlalu banyak kegiatan dan juga faktor M a.k.a Males wkwkw. Dan juga setiap mau lanjutin ni FF ada ajaa penghambat kek cinta aku ke doi /eaak/**

 **Ya pokonyaa BIG THANKS buat kalian yang masih stay nunggu ini FF :) dan mungkin sempet merasa terPHPkan karena aku malah update slot tiket MUBANK iya aku tau itu DOSA wkwkw tapi itu sangat mendesak dan beruntung ada yg beli itu slot yehaay \m/ dan SORRY kalo chap 2 ini tidak memuaskan kalian atau endingnya biasa aja** **I am so sorry GAES~~**

 **oh ya sebenernya di FF chap ini aku pingin jelasin isi dari novel buatan Luhan itu, cuma di tengah penulisan aku dapet ide lain dan malah ide sebelumnya jadi mentok dan yaaa akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan ide baru dan tidak jadi menjelaskan isi dari novelnya Luhan :) tapi semoga kalian tetep sukaa ya sama chap yg ini :))**

 **Dan lagiiiiii, buat kalian yang abis baca ini terus nanya "kok gak banyak problemnya sih" "kok cuma gini doing sih?" "udah ni segini aja ni?" yaa aku cuma mau bilang iyaa emang cuma segini aja wkwkw**

 **Kenapa gak banyak problem di FF ini? Itu karena aku sengaja ngebuat HUNHAN manis-manis aja disini gitu, kan kasihan kalo dikasih banyak konflik trus kek FF2 aku sebelumnya :(** **jadi buat kalian yang nyari FF yang ada banyak konflik bisa cek di FF2 aku sebelumnyaa ataaauu kalian bisa nunggu FF aku selanjutnya karena rencana aku mau buat FF lagi (entah kapan) yang jelas pengen ada konflik dll gitu deh _- dan juga mulai FF selanjtnya aku mulai buat FF seperti requestan kalian karena aku udah noted beberapa permintaan FF dan mungkin akan aku mulai di FF selanjutnya. *DOAKAN AKU***

 **Jadi buat kalian yg pernah request FF atauuu pengen request bisaa nulis aja di kolom REVIEW atauuu bisa kirim ke BBM akuuu okay? Okay.**

 **Terus kemarin ada beberapa yang nanya di BBM tentang songfict "kak/thor ide nulis songfict darimana? Lagunya darimana? Dll"**

 **Aku jawab sekalian disini yah, ide songfict itu murni dari aku yang berasal dari pikiran gajelas aku ini :3 terus untuk ide lagu2nya semua itu dari daftar playlist harian aku -_- jadi suka dapet ide kalo lagi dengerin lagu karena emang aku hampir tiap hari full musik yow dan playlist aku itu random bgt dari lagu lawas sampe lagu baru mungkin ada :***

 **OH YA SATU LAGI !**

 **BUTUH SARAN NIH.**

 **Jadi aku rencana mau buat akun di wattpad kan yaaa, kira-kira kalo aku update FF disana pada mau baca gak? Wkwkw tapi tetep aktif kok di FFN :)**

 **Aku rencana mau update FF baru dan mungkin juga ada FF dari sini yang AKAN AKU REVISI dan update ULANG di wattpad gitu :))**

 **Ya pokoknya ini masih rencana, kalo memungkinkan aku mau buat akun disana dan kalo udah jadi JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW ya wkwk intinya sih aku butuh saran enaknya gimana**

 **Ya segitu dulu lah ya udah kepanjangan** **kalian pasti bosyan..**

 **jangan lupa untuk review FF ini ya dan jangan lupa follow twitter author (nyari temen) dan invite BBMnya**

 **Di (et)Deerwillis_Oh dan D923E145**

 **Kita bakal ngobrol2 syantikk disana ) okay? Okayin ajalah yaaa~**

 **Sekali lagi Ditunggu reviews, Chat dan twit kalian yaaa~**

 **karena aku sangat menghargainya , dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya, kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF SARANGHAE~**


	3. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
